Episode 5198 (25th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Diane admits to Tony that she went to see Finn. The students and teachers set up for the prom. Juliet puts vinegar in a perfume bottle to give to Brooke. Marnie shows Juliet the prom dress that she has gotten her, and strongly expresses her disapproval of the dress Juliet has chosen. Juliet tells Marnie that Marnie probably picked out something awful, but likes what Marnie has chosen. Tony is furious about Diane visiting Finn. He warns Diane from going to see Laurie. Sinead goes to clean the door and realises why they've closed The Hutch. Diane promises not to go after Laurie. Imran helps Ollie to dance. Marnie does Juliet's make-up for the prom. Ollie is amazed by Brooke's prom dress. Juliet is amazed by how wonderful she looks. Juliet lies to Brooke that the perfume has run out, but she looks perfect. Juliet gives Marnie the perfume. Marnie sprays it. Sienna tells Sinead that Brody has suggested that they try boxing to release their anger. Sienna accidentally reveals that they spoke to the women that Sinead told him not to talk to. Sienna and Brody tell her that Laurie attempted to rape Rhonda, but she was too scared to go the police. Sinead and Sienna agree to come up with a plan to ensure that Laurie never hurts anyone else every again. The students arrive at the prom. Diane confronts Laurie. Laurie warns Diane to leave as she snaps at him in front of all the students. She refuses to leave and asks if the students feel safe with their headmaster being a sexual predator. She apologises to Ollie when she notices him get upset. Juliet tells Diane that they all know that she's lying. She decides to leave and watches Laurie enter the classroom. Liberty and Sami practice a dance and end up passionately kissing. As Sami checks his phone, he gets a message from Brody about Sinead and Sienna. Liberty suggests that he goes after them, but is secretly disappointed. Diane confronts Laurie in an empty classroom. She tells him that Laurie is nothing special, and compares him to Finn. Laurie tries to maintain his innocence. Diane points out that they're in the classroom where Finn attacked his teacher. Diane tells Laurie that she realised that it wasn't her fault that Finn attacked John Paul - Finn was weak and pathetic that he felt that he had to do something extreme to feel powerful, and that Laurie is exactly the same. When Laurie goes to leave, Diane asks if he's running away which causes Laurie to explode. He throws the pile of school books to the floor and shouts at her. Diane tells Laurie that the students only listen to him because they have to, and that he knows deep down that his power comes from a job title and not himself. Laurie stands over Diane and tells her that she doesn't know him. Diane says that she does, poking him and walking towards him, causing him to move back. She says that if she can't convince his wife that he's "this big strong man", then he can force her into believing that he is the boss and is too scared to see through the lies. She pushes him and he trips on the books, falling over. Diane asks if Laurie thinks that raping women into submission makes him a real man and makes him feel special. Diane calls him pathetic - just like every other rapist. Brody tells Sami of Sinead and Sienna's intentions to go after Laurie. Sami points out that Sinead will be breaking her bail conditions and go back to prison, and Brody points out that Sienna will lose her job. They manage to talk Sienna and Sinead down. Brooke comforts Ollie, who is still determined to have a perfect night. Brooke becomes frightened by the smoke machines and rushes off. Sami and Brody are worried when they discover that Sienna and Sinead have gone. Laurie enters the bathroom where Diane is washing her face. Laurie asks Diane if she thinks he would let her get away with talking to him like that and goes for her. Sienna and Sinead arrive at the school, hunting for Laurie. Diane makes it out of the bathroom and manages to grab the railing. Laurie tells Diane that he's going to teach her a lesson, just as he did with Sinead. He pulls her hands off the railing and she shoves him, causing him to fall against the bathroom door. She races down the stairs with Laurie following closely behind her. Sinead and Sienna hear Diane's screams and try to find her. Diane runs onto the balcony on the second floor above the school, but Laurie catches up to her, with Sinead close behind. Sinead tries to pull Laurie off Diane, but Laurie pushes her onto Sienna, who catches her. As Diane tries to stop Laurie attacking her, Sinead shoves Laurie, causing him to fall over the balcony and crash onto the table below, hitting his head on the ground. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019